Are You Happy Now?
by Harpiebird
Summary: Hermione feels lonely, and sings a song that she heard before. Will she be all right? Will someone find her and comfort her? Dramione.


**Are you happy now?**

_By Stephanie_

**WARNING: Hermione hates her self, and Harry and Ron bashing (sorry). Hermione/Draco.**

**Summary:** Song fic "When the Stars Go Blue - Tyler Hilton and Bethany Joy Lenz (Chris and Hayley from One Tree Hill)." Hermione feels lonely, and sings a song that she thinks of. Will she be all right? Will someone find her and comfort her?

The spell Hermione uses is in Italian, I translated it from

* * *

She ran and ran through out the school. She wouldn't or couldn't stop, no matter how tired she was. She hated them, she envied them, and she hated herself. How could they do that to her? They were her **_best_** friends! How could they just keep using her?! She hated them for that, but she hated herself even more because of them. Tears flowed down from her eyelids, she didn't care **anymore**. She was going to cry as long as she liked.

She had never thought she would feel like this. She would die to save Harry from Voldemort, but instead he treated her like dirt! She would have hated him. Even _more_ then Malfoy did **or** Voldemort himself. But did she? No, she just couldn't. She couldn't hate him. She didn't have a reason to why she didn't actually _feel_ like hating him or Ron. No matter how much they treated her badly.

When she finally stopped for a quick breath, she found herself in front of the front doors. She walked outside, only to find that it was freezing. Wrapping her arms around her body, she walked towards the garden.

When she got there, a powerful wind blew against her which almost made her get knocked over. Luckily it didn't, and she kept walking until she found her favorite spot. Although it was way to cold for flowers to be alive, because of a simple spell they could survival the cold.

"_I Fiori vivi fuori nel Freddo_" Hermione whispered pointing her wand to the ground. The dead flowers surrounding her, grew to be beautiful and into the many colors of the rainbow. Hermione smiled sadly. She shivered as the wind blew against her again.

With anyone else, they would do a simple heating spell for themselves. But Hermione didn't care. She would rather die form being frozen then broken hearted.

She gently sat down, and started to cry. She found her self doing that all year now. She hated it. She hated sleeping. She hated to Eat. She hated books. She hated classes and her teachers. She hated everybody. Never in her whole life had she felt more alone then right now.

During sobs she stared to sing to her self. She heard it over the summer and it had become her favorite song.

"**_Dancin' where the stars go blue…_**

_**Dancin' where the evening fell…**_

_**Dancin' in my wooden shoes… **_

**_In a wedding gown…"_**

She cried harder for a moment at the thought of a wedding gown. She would probably never know what a wedding gown felt like. She continued singing. Her voice was shaky and was very much holding hurt and pain threw it.

"**_Dancin' out on 7th street…_**

_**Dancin' through the underground…**_

_**Dancin' little marionette… **_

**_Are you happy now?"_**

She laughed angrily at that last line. She definitely was not happy now. But she kept singing, her voice rose every time she ended a line.

"**_Where do you go when you're lonely …_**

_**  
Where do you go when you're blue …**_

_**  
Where do you go when you're lonely …**_

_**  
I'll follow you …**_

**_  
When the stars go blue…"_**

Unknown to Hermione right now, she was being watched. The man, the same age of Hermione, watched her intensely. He had watched her all year. He saw her change, and saw how her so called best friends acted towards and at her. He saw the hurt and pain in her actions, as he hears the pain and hurt as she sings.

"**_Laughing with your pretty mouth …_**

_**  
Laughing with your broken eyes …**_

_**  
Laughing with your lover's tongue …**_

**_  
In a lullaby…"_**

He had followed her when he spotted her running down the front hall. He wouldn't or couldn't not follow her. To make sure she wouldn't hurt herself. He silently sang along, as he had heard this song as well before.

"**_Where do you go when you're lonely… _**

_**  
Where do you go when you're blue …**_

_**  
Where do you go when you're lonely …**_

_**  
I'll follow you …**_

_**  
When the stars go blue …**_

**_  
The stars go blue, stars go blue…"_**

A giant sob came from Hermione when she was finished the song. Her head dropped to her knees as she wrapped her arms around her legs. She couldn't handle this pain or loneliness anymore. She hated it.

The man silently and slowly walked towards Hermione. When he got there he heard her repeat one line over and over to her self.

"**_Where do you go when you're lonely? Where do you go when you're lonely…"_**

His heart, although some people don't think he had one, jumped with pity. He knelt next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly in surprise, she quickly looked at him. Surprise and hurt was in her eyes of chocolate honey tear stained eyes.

"Malfoy?" Hermione whispered hoarsely, tears still coming down. Draco Malfoy nodded; he gently brushed his hand against her cheeks to take away the tears. Slightly surprised that she didn't pull away, he looked into her eyes again, as she did.

"Call me Draco now on, alright?" Hermione nodded her head softly, Draco smiled and sat down. "Come here," Hermione silently came to him, not wanting to make him say anything that would make her.

When she came closer to him, he lifted her to be in his arms. He held her. Hermione's breath stopped for a moment. "You can cry on me Hermione."

She watched as her body took over and let her hands hug him and her eyes start to cry again. He hugged her tightly. Warmness flooded into her as he hugged her. She had never felt like this ever… in her whole life.

She didn't care that it was Draco Malfoy that was holding her and was comforting her. She could care less if anyone saw her cry or him comforting her.

He was her hero… even if it was just for this moment. Tears fell from her eyes at the thought that this might be the last time she would ever be as warm as she was right now.

Draco played with Hermione's bushy hair and rocked her gently. A few minutes later, Hermione stopped crying.

"Why are comforting me?" Hermione asked softly, knowing that this was probably was the wrong thing to say.

"Because… I saw how they treated you. I never expected them to do that. Ever… Especially to you... I know I would be one the least people you would want to see right now, but I couldn't leave you here out in the cold alone." Draco blushed pink lightly, whither or not that was from the comments he made or the cold, Hermione did not know.

After a long silence, Hermione laid her head against his chest again. "Thank you Draco, this means a lot, even if I'm slightly confused why you're doing this."

After a few moments, Hermione's breathing slowed. She had fallen asleep. Draco smiled softly and stood up. He walked towards their room. They had both gotten Head Boy and Head Girl, so they shared a dormitory.

When he got to her bedroom door, the portrait asked, "Password?"

Draco cursed silently; damn he hated these things -especially right now. Hermione mumbled something loudly that the portrait opened up. Draco smiled and walked inside her room. He didn't take in her room. He didn't have to; his room looked exactly like his.

He tried to lay her down on her bed, only to get a small sleepily voice whisper, "Please don't leave me alone."

Draco nodded and gently laid Hermione down and lay down next to her. Hermione snuggled close to him. Draco in his mind smiled. He pulled the warm covers over both of them.

Half an hour later both Draco and Hermione were deeply asleep. Hermione finally fell asleep with a smile on her face. Draco of course had a small smile on his face; he finally got to hold the girl of his dreams.

They were both snuggled up against each other, with Hermione's head on Draco's chest and Draco's arms wrapped protectively around Hermione.

_**  
Dancin' through the underground…**_

_**  
Dancin' little marionette… **_

__

Are you happy now?

**The End**

****

****

**A/N:** Thanks in advance to ANY one who reviews this story and likes it. Thank you so much.

_Please do not flame. This is my thoughts, that were carried out threw Hermione and would really like it if you don't review it if you don't like it._

**A few notes:**

-No you won't find out what happened between Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

-No I am not making another chapter. Or for that matter a sequel.

-No I **do not hate** Harry, although I'm **_not_** a huge Ron fan. And Hermione is my **favorite** character (all of my HP ships that I support is with her with someone).


End file.
